<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Better or Worse by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356078">For Better or Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saved by the Bell (TV 1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa realizes that she misses Screech when he's not around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Better or Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Saved by the Bell<br/>Title: For Better or Worse<br/>Characters: Lisa Turtle<br/>Pairing: none<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. <br/>Summary: Lisa realizes that she misses Screech when he's not around.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: Sam Bobrick owns this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 195 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Effect</p><p>FMW #86: For Better or Worse</p><p>She'd promised Screech that she'd look after his ant colony while he was on vacation with his parents. She didn't usually do this, but he'd promised to stay away for a week when he returned.</p><p>Lisa hadn't been able to turn that down. So, here she was, for better or worse, looking after his ants. She'd put the colony in a box so they'd have more room.</p><p>Thankfully, the week that she spent watching and taking care of the ants passed quickly. When Screech returned, she gave him his pets back and assured him they were okay.</p><p>The next few days, Lisa got an odd feeling when Screech stayed away from her. She actually missed the little nerd, not that she'd tell him that.</p><p>She was surprised to feel this way, to think that his presence had this much of an effect on her. The girl shook her head and sighed, picked up the phone and called Zack.</p><p>Lisa knew he'd have Screech's number, she called him and then called Screech. "Hey Screech. Do you wanna go see a movie?" When he agreed, a smile came to her lips and they set up a plan to meet the following night.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>